Another bunny
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Lexi has just found out that she is going to have an arranged marriage to Hunny, who she doesn't know. How will Hunny and the host club react to this? OCXHunny
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

Have you ever come home from school expecting for everything to be normal? Well I did that today and that is not what happened at all. Oh no, I'm not allowed to have a normal day at home today. My parents decided that they were going to throw me for one big loop. No, not the big fun loops in a rollercoaster. This is a big loop that just makes my head hurt and has made me upset at my parents.

Alright maybe I should tell all of you what this loop is. Well I came home today after a nice day of school. I go to the public high school closest to my house, even though my parents want me to go to the rich kid high school farther away. Yes my family is rich, but I refuse to act like a snobby rich person. I just don't see the fun in it. The only thing I've seen about rich kids being snobby is that they get their noses stuck in the air all the time, and that looks uncomfortable. I'm not saying that every rich kid is snobby, because I know some kids here in America that are rich like me and are just normal like everybody else.

Anyways, I came home and my parents had me come and talk with them in the lounge. They made me sit down and they stood up in front of me. Now let me tell you a secret, I hate having to sit down for a long time and be stared at while it's quiet. My parents were doing exactly that and it was driving me crazy, which made me start fidgeting. My dad cleared his throat and said, "Lexi dear, we are sending you to a school in Japan tomorrow." My jaw dropped open in shock and my eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked slowly. My mother smiled happily and grabbed both of my hands. "We're sending you there because you are going to meet your future husband and you two will be so happy together," my mother said.

I tilted my head and pouted. "What do you mean I'm going to meet my future husband? Do you mean you want me to go to this school and find someone to marry? Or do you mean that you two have an arranged marriage deal with me and some guy in Japan?" I asked quietly. My mind is in the numb shock period right now.

"You will be getting an arranged marriage to Mitsukuni Haninozuka," my father stated bored out of his mind.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock and fell off the couch I was sitting on. My mother chuckled and my father just sighed. "This arranged marriage deal was settled a long time ago, and you will marry Mitsukuni Haninozuka no matter what. His parents are telling him the same information we are telling you, so he knows that he will have to marry you," my father said as he looked at his watch. I shook my head and jumped on top of the couch and pointed at my father.

"You are evil," I yelled and threw a throw pillow at him. He dodged the pillow and he glared at me. I growled and clawed at the air. My father just walked close to me and glared down at me. Alright I'm not very tall just to let you know. I'm just 5 feet tall, which is pretty short, compared to the average American. My dad sighed and poked my forehead.

I frowned as a few tears appeared at the corner of my eyes. "Lexi you'll be fine in Japan sweetie, and I know that you and Haninozuka will get along just fine. He'll treat you right," my dad said before pulling me into a hug. I frowned but hugged him back. "Are you sure you two aren't doing this just to get me out of your hair?" I asked with a pout as I stepped away from the hug and jumped off the couch. My mother frowned and then chuckled. "Lexi we love you more than anything, but there is no way to break this arranged marriage and it is for the best. Anyways I've heard that your future husband is a cutie," she said and winked at me.

I blushed and threw a pillow at my mother. "Mom stop," I yelled before running to my room and packing. My personal maid, Betsy, helped me pack. I smiled as I jumped onto my bed and grabbed my stuffed animal, which is a lime green bunny with a black top hat. "Well Joe it looks like you and I are going to Japan. I hope this guy I have to marry is nice, and if he's not nice than we'll teach him how to be nice," I said to my bunny friend. I've had this bunny forever and I've hurt many people that have tried to take him away from me. Joe is my best friend.

Anyways maybe I should let you all know what I look like. I'm sure you are just dying to know, just kidding. Well I have bright red hair and pretty jade eyes. My hair goes down to the middle of my back and it is wavy. Not extremely wavy, but has enough waves in it that makes me think of the ocean. I like the ocean. I have cute lips that are great for pouting and my big eyes are awesome for the puppy dog look. That look is my secret weapon a lot of times. As you know I'm just five feet tall and therefore I look really young, but in truth I'm really sixteen years old.

Well my fashion sense is just whatever I feel like wearing on that day. My mother always wants to dress me up as a little doll, which I allow her to do sometimes when I'm in a good mood. However most of the time, I just wear a t-shirt, jeans, and some flip-flops. I love wearing my pajamas and house slippers a lot too. I use to wear them to school and of course I'd get in trouble, but oh well. School dress codes suck. Oh no, I hope there is not a dress code at this new school. If there is than I refuse to wear it.

"Hey Betsy, is there a dress code at this new school? Oh yeah, what is the name of this school?" I asked my awesome maid. She's such a funny woman. She always brings me cookies at night when I can't sleep.

Betsy smiled and said, "Yes there is a dress code and the school is called Ouran High School." I smiled and thanked her and then I frowned at Joe.

"Joe, I don't want to wear some stupid uniform. I wonder what they look like? Let's look them up," I said to Joe and then I got my laptop and looked up the Ouran High School's dress code. The guy's uniform looked nice. "NOOOOOOOO," I yelled in fear as I stared at the horrible yellow marshmallow of fabric. "I refuse to wear that thing. I don't want to be a marshmallow," I yelled as fake tears ran down my cheeks.

Betsy hugged me as I hugged Joe to me. "Fine you don't have to wear a stupid uniform," my father said as he walked past my open room. "Thanks daddy, love you, I yelled happily as Betsy laughed. "You are too cute for your own good," Betsy said as she ruffled my hair. I winked at her and said, "I know."

She laughed again and we finished packing. I smiled and took a quick bath before jumping into the bed with Joe. I was wearing a cute gown to bed tonight. It was white with little penguins on it. It was sleeveless and it went down to my knees. "Good night Joe, just think we will be in Japan soon," I said happily as I hugged Joe to my chest. I'm not too happy about being in an arranged marriage, but I've always wanted to live in Japan. I spent years learning Japanese. "Japan better watch out," I thought with a smile before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself already dressed and sitting in a seat in my family's private jet. "Who changed me?" I asked while rubbing my eyes and letting out a small yawn. I was wearing a big hoodie that was black. A picture of Joe was on the hoodie on the front. I was also wearing some shorts that went to my knees, and they were green and black plaid. My frog house shoes were on my feet over a pair of black socks. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around. Joe was sitting in the seat beside me. Betsy was sitting close to me and she smiled at me.

"I changed you Lexi so don't worry" Betsy said and I nodded. My stomach gave a loud growl and I blushed. "Betsy, can I have a cookie?" I asked with a pout. Betsy laughed and handed me a tray of food. It wasn't cookies, but it was something to eat. I'm sure Betsy will give me a cookie later. "Hey Betsy why aren't you at home?" I asked curiously. Betsy smiled and said, "I'm coming with you Lexi. I can't leave you alone in Japan by yourself. Anyways you will be staying at the house your parents got for you and I'm sure that you don't want to live there alone until you get married."

I nodded and said, "That's true. Alright I'm happy that you are going to be living here with Joe and I. Oh when does school start?" I asked as I looked at the dark sky outside the jet window. Betsy chuckled and said, "You have to go to school right after we land in Japan."

"WHAT?" I yelled and Betsy covered her ears. I grabbed Joe and shook my head. "I don't want to," I said with a pout. Betsy covered her eyes and looked away from me. "Sorry Lexi but the pout won't work. You are being transferred in there today and you have to go to classes today, your parents' orders," Betsy said. I frowned and said, "Fine, but I hope this place is cool or I'm going to be so bored." Betsy chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

P.S. I changed her age to 18 instead of 16.

Story start

I smiled as I stretched my arms above my head. "We made it to Japan Joe, now we have to go to school," I said happily and then groaned at the school part. Betsy ruffled my hair and I stuck my tongue out at her, before fixing my hair back to the way it was. Well the way it was is it is just down and parted to the left. I always push it behind my ears, so it won't get in my way when I play with Joe or when I work out with my dad. Oh I forgot to tell you guys that I'm in Karate. I'm pretty good at it. My dad is really good at Karate. He always told me about an old friend from Japan that was a master of Karate. I forgot his name though.

Anyways I'm currently on my way to school. No I'm not in a limo, I'm in a taxi. Betsy doesn't like limos; therefore we will not be riding in one. "Oh here is your school bag Lexi, it has everything you need. Also you need to go to the third music room at three this afternoon," Betsy said. I gave her a curious look and asked, "Why do I have to go to the third music room?" Betsy smiled and gave me a wink. "You'll see when you get there, and remember his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka," Betsy said and I hugged Joe to my chest and pouted. "Alright I'll go to the third music room on time, and I remember his name, you guys don't have to keep reminding me every five seconds," I said.

Betsy just ruffled my hair again and I tried to bite her but she snatched her hand away. "Have a good day Lexi," Betsy said as the taxi stopped in front of a school. "Okay you too Betsy, see you later," I said and got out of the taxi. The taxi drove off and Betsy waved at me. I held Joe to my stomach in one hand and my messenger bag was slung over my shoulders and crossed across my stomach. I laughed really loud when I saw that the school was pink. "That's not something you see everyday," I said as I wiped away a tear of joy from the corner of my eyes.

"Well let's go Joe," I said to my awesome bunny friend. Joe and I headed into the school. I had a big smile on my face as I held in my laughter as I saw all of the girls in those yellow marshmallow dresses. "Yellow marshmallows," I thought and laughed inwardly. I know my conscience was even rolling on the inside of me and laughing.

I quickly headed to the office to get my schedule and find out what homeroom class I had. I thanked the office lady and skipped to my new class. I kept getting a bunch of stares from everyone as I skipped to my class. The girls were whispering as I skipped past them, but I just ignored them. I was use to people whispering and gossiping about me. It all comes back to them in the end without me having to do anything.

I smiled when I saw my homeroom classroom up ahead and I stopped in front of the door, which was closed. I heard people talking inside and I smiled at Joe before quickly opening the door. The teacher and the whole class stopped what they were doing and looked my way. I smiled and waved. "Hello everyone," I said happily as I walked over to the teacher's desk and handed the teacher a paper that the office lady had told me to give him.

The teacher took the paper and said, "Class this is the new student I was telling you about. Would you like to tell us about yourself?" The teacher was looking at me and I shrugged and stood in front of his desk. I waved to the whole class again.

"Hello again, my name is Lexi McAllister, but you can just call me Lexi. I'm sixteen years old. My best friend is Joe, and I love karate. Oh I also like cookies, and my favorite color is green," I said with a cute smile.

"Does anyone have any questions for Lexi?" the teacher asked. No one raised their hands and I pouted. I looked around the room but I didn't see anyone that looked really, really fun or interesting. I sighed and looked at the teacher. The teacher smiled at me and said, "You can go sit over there Lexi." I looked at the spot where the teacher pointed and I smiled. "Yay I get a window seat," I said as I walked over to my seat and sat down.

I looked around the room again and I saw a few girls looking at me. "Hello," I said and waved at them. They smiled and waved back. "She looks like Hunny," one of the girls whispered and I tilted my head in curiosity. "Who's Hunny?" I thought as I looked at Joe. Joe just stared at me and I sighed. I pulled out my notebook and pen and started taking notes.

Classes went by pretty uneventful. I had everyone that was in my homeroom class being in all my other classes. I ate my bento that Betsy packed me in the classroom with one or two other girls. They asked me a lot of questions about America. They were really nice even if they did look like big yellow marshmallows.

I sighed as I walked through the halls. It was now ten minutes till three and I was looking for the third music room. I meant to ask some of the girls from class where it was at, but I forgot to ask.

Some random girl walked past me and I stopped her. I put on the cutest face I could muster and I asked, "Where is the third music room?" The girl smiled at me sweetly and told me directions. I smiled and hugged her before thanking her and running the way she told me to go.

I came to a halt when I saw the sign for the third music room. I looked at my phone and saw that it was two minutes till three. I smiled and whispered, "Mission success Joe." Joe was sitting in my messenger bag. I frowned as I started getting hot. I took off my hoodie. No, I'm not naked. I have a black tank-top underneath my hoodie.

I smiled and put my hoodie in my messenger bag before knocking on the door. When no one answered, I slowly pushed open the door. Rose petals flew right into my face and I shielded my eyes. "It's a rose petal ambush Joe," I said as I spit a rose petal out of my mouth.

I heard someone gasp as I slowly moved my hands away from my eyes. "Princess I'm so sorry, are you alright?" a tall blonde guy with purple asked me as he walked over to stand in front of me. I brushed a rose petal off of my nose and smiled. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting a bunch of rose petals to attack me when I entered here. Oh by the way, my maid Betsy told me I was suppose to come here at three o'clock, but she wouldn't tell me why. So why am I here?" I asked as I pulled Joe out of my bag and hugged him.

The blonde man smiled excitedly and clapped his hands. "Oh mother our guest has arrived," the guy said. "I see that father," some guy with glasses and black hair said. I looked around me confused with a pout.

There were a lot of guys in the room. There was the tall blonde guy, the glasses guy, twins, a tall guy with short black hair, a short blonde and very cute guy on his shoulders, and a girl. The short blonde guy was staring at me with wide eyes.

I blushed a bit and scratched my head and let out a small laugh. "Um will someone please tell me why I'm here? I'm very confused and you all are just confusing me more. Um if it helps all I know is that I should look for someone named Mitsukuni Haninozuka," I said a little loudly with a blush on my cheeks.

The tall blonde smiled at the short blonde boy for a second before smiling at me and grabbing my hands in his. "I'm sorry that you are so confused sweet princess, please come sit down and we will explain everything," he said and he started leading me over to a large couch. A table was in front of it and another couch was in front of that.

I sat down and hugged Joe to my chest as I looked at everyone. The short blonde was still staring at me and I said, "Um is there something on my face? I thought I got all of the rose petals off." I wiped at my face and the short blonde guy chuckled a bit. His laugh was really cute.

"No, there is nothing on your face," he said. I nodded and hugged Joe again before looking at the tall blonde guy again. He was sitting across from me and the twins sat on either side of me. They each placed an arm around my shoulders and I happened to miss the smirk they gave to the short blonde guy, who frowned.

"Well first let me introduce all of us," the tall blonde guy started saying. "I'm Tamaki," the tall blonde said. "I'm Kyoya," the guy with glasses said. "I'm Hikaru," the twin on my right said. He had a more aggressive or assertive look in his eyes. "I'm Kaoru," the other twin on my left said, and I noticed that he had a more gentle look in his eyes. I looked over at the short blonde guy and the really tall guy with short brown hair. "I'm Hunny," the short blonde guy said with a cute smile. I smiled back as the tall guy said, "Mori."

"I'm Lexi, nice to meet all of you, now how about that explanation," I said as I set my messenger bag on the floor in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "We have asked you to come here because there is someone here that wishes to speak with you. Your fiancé is in this room right now."

I blushed as I looked around the room. I snapped my fingers as I said, "Haninozuka, Hunny, Hunny are you my soon to be husband?" Hunny blushed and nodded his head as he got off Mori's shoulders.

I blushed as well and stood up from the seat. I put Joe in my seat and walked over to Hunny. "Um well it's nice to meet you, even though this is a really weird way to meet someone. Also I know it's weird to be in an arranged marriage, but I hope we can get to know each other first," I said as I smiled at Hunny.

He smiled and he said, "It's nice to meet you too Lexi. Um I hope you are not too upset about this arranged marriage. Um you were very cute in your picture." A large blush spread across Hunny's cheeks and I smiled. "He's so cute," I thought with a small blush on my own cheeks. "Thank you and I'm not upset about the arranged marriage. However I think you were lucky to be able to see a picture of me. I've been clueless for a day or so now on what my soon to be husband looked like, lucky," I said and poked his nose.

He laughed and poked my nose back. I laughed and hugged him. A very bright blush appeared on both of our cheeks and we looked at each other. "Sorry," I said shyly about to pull away, but he hugged me back. "It's okay Lexi-chan," he said with a cute smile.

I nodded and then I pouted when I heard laughter. I looked behind me and saw the twins snickering at Hunny and I. Tamaki was hugging Haruhi and saying, "My son has such a cute fiancé. Aren't they adorable, my daughter?" Haruhi looked very annoyed as she sighed and said, "I'm not your daughter." That sent Tamaki into a corner and a very gloomy aura surrounded him. "But I'm happy for Hunny and Lexi," Haruhi said and gave Hunny and I a smile.

"Hey Lexi-chan do you like cake?" Hunny asked and I looked into his brown eyes. They looked the same color as my favorite food, cookies. I smiled and nodded. Hunny grabbed my hand and led me over to a table with two smaller couches around it. Mori followed Hunny and I.

"Oh Lexi-chan, Takashi is my cousin," Hunny said happily pointing to Mori as I looked at Mori. I nodded and smiled at Mori. Butterflies were flying around my stomach like crazy as Hunny held my hand. I gasped when I realized that I didn't have Joe with me. "Wait I need to get Joe," I said and slipped my hand out of Hunny's hand.

I ran over and grabbed my messenger bag and I hugged Joe to me. The twins looked at me curiously and I ran back over to Hunny and grabbed his hand with a blush on my cheeks. Hunny blushed but smiled back as we walked over to the couches. Hunny sat by his cousin on one couch and I sat with Joe on the other couch.

Hunny smiled at me and served me a plate of cake with some tea. I smiled happily at the cake. It had yellow bread with vanilla icing and pieces of cookies on it. "Thank you," I said before taking a bite of the cake. It was heavenly. The sugar in the cake was also something that I needed greatly. I was really tired from the jet ride and the sugar would help keep me awake until I got home. Hopefully Betsy will not make me do any of my homework tonight, because all I want to do when I go home is bathe and sleep.

"So what is this, a club or something?" I asked curiously as I saw girls start walking into the room and sitting around tables with the guys. Hunny smiled and said, "It's a host club."

I nodded slowly and looked around the room some more. I leaned over the table and motioned for Hunny and Mori to come closer to me so I could whisper in their ear. "Why is Haruhi a host if she is a girl?" I whispered and they gasped in shock. I don't think Mori gasped, but his jaw definitely dropped open.

"Shhh Lexi-chan," Hunny said and he covered my mouth with his hand. I pouted and then smirked at Hunny. Hunny gave me a curious look and he laughed as I licked his hand. He quickly removed his hand and I said, "Hunny you taste like cake." Hunny smiled and said, "I can't believe you licked me."

Mori just smiled a little bit as Hunny tried to grab my hand and lick it in retaliation to me licking his hand. Kyoya walked past our table and he stopped. "Hunny, Mori there are guests you need to attend to," he said before walking away.

Hunny and Mori frowned and I pouted. "Does that mean I have to leave?" I whispered. Hunny nodded sadly and pulled me into a hug. "I'll see you soon Lexi-chan," he said and I hugged him back with a blush on my cheeks. "See you soon Hunny and Mori," I said with a happy face as I got out of the hug. Mori nodded at me and I took that for his goodbye. I guess he isn't the talkative type, but that's alright, because everyone is different.

I waved at the other hosts as I walked out of the third music room. I smiled at Joe as I decided to run out of the school. I looked at my phone and saw that Betsy should have sent the limo to pick me up by now. I smiled when I saw my limo waiting for me. I jumped in the backseat and buckled myself and Joe up. "Joe I think today went pretty well, and I'm actually kind of happy now that I have an arranged marriage. Hunny seems very nice and he is really cute. I hope we can talk to each other soon, but he has a very interesting club, being a host and all," I said to Joe happily before laughing.

Who knew that I would be marrying a guy that is a host in his club activities at school? Well I certainly didn't expect it because my parents kept me in the dark about everything. I wonder what my parents are doing at home now that I'm not there to brighten up their day. Oh well, I'm sure they are fine.

Later I arrived at my new house and I smiled. It was not a mansion or anything too extravagant, but it was nice. It was a traditional Japanese house. It had tatami mat floors, rice paper doors, and it had a big wooden/stone wall surrounding the house and property. I hugged Betsy when I saw her at the front door.

"I'm guessing you had a good day," she said as she ruffled my hair. I laughed and said, "Today was so much fun, even though classes were boring. Why didn't you tell me that I would be meeting my fiancé at three today? You sneaky woman." I poked Betsy's arm and she chuckled.

"It would have ruined the surprise," she said and ushered me into the house. I pouted at her and ran around the house trying to find my room. Of course I could have asked Betsy, but that would take the fun out of searching for my room on my own.

Finally I found my room and I was out of breath. I had run around the whole house before I found my room. My room had a big bed inside, which made me happy because I'm not sleeping on a futon. No way man, no way.

Anyways the bathroom was connected to my bedroom and I placed Joe on my bed. I set my messenger bag on my computer desk and I went into the bathroom. I took a nice bath and got all squeaky clean, but I don't really squeak because that would be weird. I put on my pajamas, which was a big t-shirt and some boxers. Not the girly under boxer things, but these were guy boxers. They were my size, so don't go thinking I got them from some guy. I bought them myself. The boxers are green with white bunnies on them, and the shirt is white with a green bunny on it.

I jumped into bed and snuggled up to Joe. "Good night Joe," I said happily before falling asleep. I was sleeping with Joe on my stomach and my body was stretched out over the covers, with the covers wrapped around one of my legs. My mouth was wide open as I let out a few snores. Betsy walked past my room to check on me and she almost busted out laughing but she held it in. It would not have been good for her if she woke me up. "She's so cute," Betsy said as she walked away from my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

The next morning I woke up to the smell of French toast. "Yummy about to be in my tummy," I mumbled as I put on my frog house shoes and grabbed Joe in my right hand while rubbing my eyes with my left hand. I smiled sleepily at Joe before grabbing my messenger bag and walking downstairs.

I grabbed and ate some French toast as I walked to the front door. Betsy smiled at me but then she gasped. "Lexi you can't be going to your new school on your second day in pajamas," she said shocked. I smiled goofily and said, "Watch me." Betsy shook her head as I danced to the limo. The limo driver gave me a funny look and laughed as I got in the back. "Charge to the pink school," I said pumping my fist in the air.

The driver laughed again and started driving to Ouran High School. I smiled at Joe and said, "I wonder if we'll see Hunny today." The car made Joe move and it looked like he shrugged. I smiled at him and hugged him.

Soon we arrived at the school, and I jumped out of the limo. Wow I didn't expect that I would get this many looks from people if I wore my pajamas to school. Oh well, if they don't like it than they can kiss my booty and if they kiss my booty than I'm kicking their booty to kingdom come. No one is allowed to kiss my beautiful bum. I laughed quietly as I skipped into the school.

I headed to my homeroom and smiled at the few friends I had made in their yesterday. They gave me curious looks as the teacher gasped at my ensemble. I saluted the teacher and said, "I declare today pajama day." The teacher shook her head and I laughed. "Those are your pajamas?" one guy asked as he stared at the boxers. I nodded happily and jumped onto his desk and sat on it. "Did you know that boxers are very comfortable? Oh wait maybe you don't because you might wear briefs. Do you wear briefs?" I asked curiously and the guy blushed very bright.

I laughed as the teacher told me to sit at my desk. I nodded and sat at my desk. I made a happy sound as a paper plane landed on my desk a little while later. It said 'read me' on it so I unfolded it. "I wear boxers," it said and said that it was from the guy who I questioned about his underwear choice. I laughed and nodded to him. "I wear boxers too," I whispered and he blushed and I laughed.

"Maybe these students aren't too boring," I thought as I placed Joe on top of my head. I wish I had a top hat like Joe had, but I haven't bought one for myself yet. Those penguins are lucky to have such a cool suit, or in their case it's just their natural look. "Classy and lucky penguins," I thought as the bell rang for lunch. "Yay time for food," I said enthusiastically as I hugged Joe and jumped out of my seat.

My friends chuckled and we walked to the cafeteria. I forgot to get Betsy to pack me a bento, so I shall be eating food from the school today. I hope they have apples and cookies. I eat apples to keep those scary doctors away from me, and I eat the cookies because I love cookies. I could so give the cookie monster a run for his money. "Cookies are for me, C is for cookies," I started singing in my head as we entered the cafeteria lunch line.

I smiled as I grabbed a ham sandwich, an apple, a bottle of water, and some chocolate chip cookies. I looked around the cafeteria and I saw Hunny and the twins waving at me. The whole host club was sitting at a table together. Haruhi had a frown on her face as she sat between the twins. I chuckled and walked over to their table. They were giving me a confused look as they looked at what I was wearing. Once again the twins were snickering at me.

"Alright if you have a problem with the way I dress, than you should dress me yourself," I said as I set my tray of food in front of the twins as I sat beside Hunny. The twins smirked and Haruhi shook her head. "You shouldn't have said that Lexi-chan. Their mom is a fashion designer so they have tons of clothes in the host club room," Hunny whispered to me.

I smiled at Hunny and shrugged. "Well they might have to fight me if they want to put me in anything other than my awesome pajamas," I said and winked at Hunny. Hunny blushed and I chuckled before taking a bite of my sandwich. "Are those really your pajamas?" Hunny whispered in my ear. I nodded with a slight blush on my cheeks, because of the warm air that had hit my neck when he whispered. I'm very ticklish at my neck, but don't tell anyone.

I nodded and said, "Yup these are my pajamas, why do you not like them?" Hunny shook his head and said, "Um I like them, but why are you wearing your pajamas to school?"

I smiled and said, "Because they are comfortable and I was too tired this morning to get up and actually try to look cute." Hunny smiled a bit and ran his hand through my hair when no one was looking at the two of us. It felt nice for him to run his hand through my hair. "You look cute no matter what," he whispered and I shivered a bit. I laughed a little as his breath hit my neck.

He looked at me curiously before smiling and blowing air on my neck. I laughed very loudly after he did that. "Stop that tickles," I said trying to escape from Hunny. However I did not get to escape, because he grabbed my arms and held them where they wouldn't get in his way as he blew on my neck. Tears started coming out of my eyes as my breathing started to stop and I squirmed in my seat.

"Hunny, please stop I can't breath," I said with little gasps of breath between laughter. Hunny smiled and stopped after poking my nose. "I'll stop only because you said please," he said and I took a deep breath. "Thank you," I said laughing and I poked him in the stomach.

"So cute," Hikaru said as he stared at Hunny and I. "I agree," Kaoru said as I noticed that the whole host club was staring at Hunny and I. I flushed bright red and hid my face behind Joe. Hunny hid behind a bunny that he pulled out of nowhere. I looked over at him and smiled. "I didn't know you had a bunny too," I said shyly. He smiled and said, "I forgot to tell you yesterday." I nodded and then looked back at the others.

Kyoya's glasses glinted as he looked at me. "Lexi you need to come to the host club this afternoon," he said and I frowned confused. "Why?" I asked as I unveiled my face from behind Joe.

Kyoya smirked and I scooted closer to Hunny. Kyoya's smirk was very evil looking even though he was trying to look pleasant, more like pleasantly evil. "I need your advice on some events for the club," he said and I nodded happily. I was no longer frightened, yet I was still cautious. However I was happy to help him with things for the club. I'm pretty creative when it comes to ideas for events and things like that. My mother was always a good party and event planner and I guess I got that talent from her as well.

The rest of lunch went by quickly and I was sad when I had to leave Hunny. Yes I know that I hardly know the guy, even though we are going to have to get married soon, but I enjoy being with Hunny. Anyways I have to be with him to get to know him, and the more I'm with him than the more I learn.

I spent the rest of my classes bored out of my skull. Even I thought I saw Joe drool from complete boredom a few times. When the ending bell rang, I practically flew to the third music room. I tried to stop before running into the door, but unfortunately my house shoes have no traction so I slammed into the door, might I mention very HARD.

I groaned as the doors opened and Tamaki and the others gasped when they saw me. I giggled as I pointed to the green bunnies hopping in a circle above my head. "One little bunny, two little bunny," I said as I felt someone pick me up. I looked over and saw that it was Mori who was holding me. "Hello big bunny," I said with another giggle as I petted Mori's head.

Mori frowned as he laid me down on a couch. "Lexi-chan, are you alright?" Hunny's voice said as the bunnies started disappearing and my vision was returning to normal. "Ow my head," I said as I tried to sit up, but Hunny made me lay back down.

"Haruhi get an Advil and some water," Kyoya said as he stepped over to me and checked my head. "You won't get a bruise, but your head will hurt for a while," Kyoya said to me and I sighed.

I felt someone grab my hand and I saw it was Hunny who was holding my hand. He gave me a soft smile and I smiled back. "Sorry, I tried to stop but my slippers just didn't feel like stopping," I said and Hunny chuckled a bit. "It's alright Lexi-chan, you'll feel much better after Haruhi gives you the Advil," Hunny said as he pushed my hair out of my face.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

I felt much better after taking that Advil and having Hunny run his hands through my hair and hold my hand. When my head didn't hurt too badly, I slowly sat up and Hunny made sure to keep a hand on my back to keep me from falling or hurting myself.

"Thanks Hunny," I said as I sat up. Hunny smiled and sat by me. I blushed when I felt him entwine our fingers together of my left hand and his right hand. Kyoya smirked as he sat on the couch across from us with a clipboard and pen. "So do you think you are alright to discuss ideas about events?" Kyoya asked as the light from above made his glasses shine so I couldn't see his eyes.

I nodded slowly and asked, "Are you wanting events that are romantic or more fun?" Kyoya thought for a moment and asked, "What do you want Tamaki?" Tamaki smiled and ran over and sat by Kyoya. "Romantic of course, I want to see my princesses' blush and feel as if they are in a world full of love and peace," Tamaki said dramatically.

I nodded and said, "Well it would be very romantic if you did an event where you have gondola rides like in Venice, Italy. Also it could be romantic if you were to dress in military/navy uniforms. I've heard some girls like a man in uniform. You could also dress up like pirates one day or ninjas. A lot of girls like pirates or ninjas. Um or you could dress up like rock stars one day, because a lot of girls fall head over heels for musicians, and you could tell them how you would sing or dedicate a song to them at a concert."

I took a deep breath as Kyoya nodded and wrote down my suggestions as quick as possible. Kyoya looked satisfied and Tamaki had stars in his eyes. "Those are perfect suggestions," Tamaki yelled and pulled me into a hug. I gave a yell of surprise when I was attacked with a hug. Before I could even think of hugging back, Tamaki was thrown off of me and I was pulled into two strong arms.

I looked up and blushed when I saw that I was being held by Hunny, my head was resting against his chest. "My Lexi-chan," Hunny said and I shyly hugged him back as a blush appeared on my cheeks. The other hosts gaped before smiling, while Tamaki just tried to recover from being thrown across the room. "He's probably going to have a bruise," I thought as I looked at Tamaki.

Tamaki just gave Hunny a small smile. "Sorry Hunny, I'll control myself next time," Tamaki said as he winked at Hunny and I. Hunny nodded satisfied and I cleared my throat a little bit to catch the attention. Hunny looked down at me and I smiled up at him sheepishly. A red blush appeared on Hunny's cheeks and he let me go. I chuckled embarrassed and said, "Um Hunny I'm happy that you are protective of me, but Tamaki is a friend so no need to be jealous. I promise that um my feelings are only yours." I whispered the last word and Hunny blushed even brighter but a smile appeared on his lips.

I giggled embarrassed again before hugging Hunny and saying, "My Hunny." Hunny chuckled and hugged me back. Tamaki awed and the twins smirked. The other hosts just smiled. Mori smiled at his cousin and I. "She's good for him," Mori thought as Hunny and I started a poking war, which means you poke each other until one person tires of poking the other person. It's a very interesting game to play.

The Gilligan's island theme song started blasting in the room and I jumped in surprise. I pulled my phone out of my messenger bag and pressed the talk button. "Hello," I said into the phone. "Hey Lexi, this is Betsy. I'm going to come get you early because we need to get you home and dressed. You have to go to Haninozuka's house tonight to meet and dine with his parents and him. Meet me out front soon because you know how I hate being in limos and I'm stuck in one right now," Betsy said on the other line.

A sudden nervous feeling entered my body. "I hope his family likes me," I thought as I looked at Hunny while putting my phone back in my messenger bag. "Um I need to go now, but I'll see you guys tomorrow. See you later tonight Hunny," I said and before I could change my mind, I gave Hunny a kiss on the cheek. I quickly ran out of the room after waving. I smiled when I saw Hunny place his hand on his cheek with his jaw wide open.

I ran outside and jumped into the limo with Betsy. Betsy was fidgeting nervously and I pulled her into a hug. "I'm the one that should be nervous not you," I said and that caused her to laugh and relax a little bit. "So how was your day?" Betsy asked me while I played with Joe, who was now sitting in my lap.

I smiled and said, "It was great. But I accidentally ran into a door, because I had been running and then my shoes wouldn't stop me so I crashed face first into the door. It hurt a lot."

Betsy shook her head and ruffled my hair. "Well that stinks that you got hurt but I'm happy that overall it was good. Are you excited about tonight?" I quickly shook my head and made an x across my chest with my arms. "That is a negative," I said loudly.

Betsy chuckled and ruffled my hair again; alas the woman always ruffles my hair. Maybe I should ruffle her hair sometime. Oh wait, I did that once. It didn't end so pretty. Betsy was so mad at me that I messed up her hair on a day when we had important guests over, oh boo hoo it was just some CEO of some company, no big, but anyways I messed up her hair and she hunted me down as soon as that CEO dude left the house.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me out to the pool. This was in the middle of winter and the pool was an outside pool that was not heated. She threw me in and then she disappeared into the house. I got out of the pool dripping water everywhere and I was cold as ice, but thankfully I wasn't frozen or I would be dead, or more detailed I would be frozen alive.

Anyways she came back outside and threw a bunch of marshmallows on me, and the cold water and wind made the marshmallows freeze onto me. A hot bath got them off later, but to this day I'm not a big fan of marshmallows. That is one of the reason why I detest those horrible ugly yellow dresses that the girls have to wear at Ouran High School. "Evil marshmallows," I whispered as I hugged Joe and Betsy laughed as we drove home.

Once we got home, Betsy quickly made me go to my room and we got straight to business. In this case, the business was putting me in a dress and some nice shoes and dare I say makeup, gasp. I don't wear makeup at all, well except those few formal thingy-ma-bobs that my parents make me go to. Well yeah I put on a cute dress, it was white and went to my knees and it was strapless and it had a black ribbon across the waistline. A big black bow was at the back. I put on some black flats that showed my toes. Oh my toes are painted green by the way and they are so cute.

Yes I know some people don't think toes are cute, but I think my toes are cute. Anyways I brushed my hair and pulled the top part back and clipped it with a silver clasp. Betsy put on some mascara and some lip gloss. She was going to put on blush, but I refused to wear it. I'm not a big fan of blush, if I'm going to wear a blush than it will be when I naturally blush.

"Perfect," Betsy said as she surveyed me. I went to grab Joe to bring him with me, but Betsy smacked my hand to keep from grabbing him. I growled at her and said, "He is coming with me at least for the car ride." Betsy sighed but she knew better than to try and deny me having Joe again. I knew I would not be able to bring him into Hunny's house, but there was no way that I was going to not bring him for comfort in the car ride.

I hugged Joe to my chest as I walked out of the house. I got in the limo and nervously played with Joe's ears. Betsy had stayed home. She's probably going to watch some baseball game and eat a bunch of popcorn. I swear that woman is such a baseball fan that she scares me at times.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

"We're here Lexi," the driver said to me and I looked out the window. I saw a big traditional Japanese house with a big dojo beside it. "Sweet a dojo," I whispered to Joe. Joe smiled at me and I gave him a big hug before getting out of the car. I was sad to leave Joe in the car, but he had to stay there.

I waved to the driver before walking towards the front door of the house. When I was about to knock, the door slid open by a butler. I smiled at the nice looking butler. It's a good thing that this isn't a murder game, because I always think the butler does it. I inwardly laughed as I stepped into the house past the butler.

"They are waiting for you in the dining room," the butler said and I nodded. We started walking to the dining room with the butler leading the way. I scanned my surroundings as we walked down the hallways. It was a very pretty house. It was practically spotless and cleaner than anything I've ever seen. "It makes me want to bring a dust bunny in here and put it under their couch," I thought as we stepped into a room.

I put a sweet smile on my face when I saw that we entered the dining room. There was a guy sitting at the head of the table and I guessed that to be Hunny's father. Next to him was a guy taller than Hunny but he looked younger than Hunny, so it must be his younger brother. On the other side of the table was Hunny, who was smiling at me. Butterflies came back full force in my stomach as I looked at him. He was dressed very nice tonight.

He had on black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and some shiny shoes. They were only shiny because they had been polished, but they were still shiny which is good. I like shiny things.

Alright that's beside the point. I smiled at Hunny's father and he motioned for me to sit by Hunny. "Welcome Lexi, please sit down," Hunny's father said. Hunny stood up and pulled the chair beside him out. I walked over and sat in the chair as Hunny pushed it up to the table. I'm happy that we weren't going to have to sit on pillows on our knees to eat at a low table. I do not want to have to do that in a dress.

Hunny smiled at me and grabbed my hand underneath the table. I smiled at him with a small blush. "Thank you for inviting me over for dinner," I said politely to Hunny's father. He smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to have you here. How do you like Japan so far?"

I smiled and excitedly said, "I love Japan. It's so pretty and everyone is pretty nice." Hunny's father chuckled and Hunny and his little brother smiled. "Lexi-chan, what do you think about Ouran?" Hunny asked me and I smiled and entwined our fingers together. "I like Ouran a lot. I was a little worried that I wouldn't like it at first, because everyone in my class was so quiet. However now everyone likes to talk so I'm good. I don't like it to be all quiet. Oh and I like hanging out with you and your friends of course," I said to Hunny.

Hunny smiled and I saw Hunny's father nodding satisfied. "Dinner is served," that same butler from earlier announced at the doors. I awed at the food that was being brought out. My stomach gave a very loud and hungry growl when the food was set in front of me. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me. "Oops, my stomach has a voice of its own. Bad tummy, be quiet," I said as I covered my stomach with my hands.

Everyone was silent before Hunny's father laughed. That caused a lot of other people to laugh. Hunny just chuckled a bit and gave me a cute smile. I pouted and said, "I can't help that my tummy wanted to talk." Hunny's little brother laughed and I threw a bean off of my plate at him. He stopped laughing as he wiped the bean off of his nose. Hunny laughed but quickly stopped laughing as his father cleared his throat.

The dinner went by pretty well. Hunny's father asked me a lot of questions about America, myself, and then what I thought about the arranged marriage. "I'm happy about the arranged marriage, Hunny is very nice," I said proudly as I squeezed Hunny's hand. Hunny blushed as he looked at me a little surprised. Hunny's father smiled very happy at what I said. "That's good. What do you think about this marriage Hunny?" Hunny's father said.

Hunny was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm very happy with this marriage. I like Lexi-chan." Now it was my turn for my face to turn red. The butterflies in my stomach were having a field day or some crazy rave party in my stomach right now. I know I shouldn't have told butterflies what rave parties are. Hunny smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well that's good to know. Well dinner is done but you can go hang around the house for a while Lexi with Hunny and Yasuchika," Hunny's father said as he stood up from his seat at the table.

I nodded and smiled at Hunny and Yasuchika, his little brother. We all left the dining room and Hunny held my hand while we walked around. Hunny took me to the dojo and I hugged him. "Thank you Hunny, I've wanted to come here ever since I saw it," I said as I looked around the big dojo. Hunny smiled brightly and asked, "Do you like Karate Lexi-chan?" I smiled my biggest smile and said, "I love it."

Hunny smiled even cuter than ever if that is even possible. Well I guess it is possible for Hunny. "Hunny I challenge you," Yasuchika said and I smirked in anticipation. Hunny sighed and then he saw my excited look, which made him smile at his brother. "I accept," Hunny said to his brother. I quickly ran to one side of the dojo and sat down, so I would be out of the way.

Hunny almost made me pass out from shock when I saw him take off his shirt. Oh my word, that guy has the best looking body I've ever seen. Just think he's all mine, "Yay," I thought as I was doing a happy dance inside my head. Hunny smiled at me as him and Yasuchika got in position. "Go Hunny," I cheered.

Man I wish I had some pom-poms or something. Oh a megaphone would be fun. I'm not allowed to use megaphones. I used megaphones once at a football game I went to, and I was so loud that some of the fans and cheerleaders started bleeding from their ears. Therefore they took away my megaphones, and Betsy has strict orders not to give me one.

Anyways Yasuchika yelled and attacked first, but Hunny dodged the attack. I smiled and bounced on my spot in the floor. Yasuchika yelled in frustration and went to punch Hunny, but Hunny dodged as he dropped down and swept Yasuchika's feet out from under him. Hunny stood back up and held his foot above Yasuchika's neck. "I win," Hunny said proudly. I smiled and cheered for Hunny as loud as I could, which there was no need to do, but I felt like it.

"Good job," Hunny said to his little brother as he helped him up. Yasuchika nodded but looked a bit upset that he lost. Hunny smiled at me and I ran over to him and hugged him. "That was awesome Hunny," I said happily while hugging him. Hunny smiled and hugged me back. "Thanks Lexi-chan," he said happily and I blushed as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I blushed even more when I felt his rock-hard abs against my stomach. "Nice muscles," I said with a small giggle. Hunny blushed a bit but smiled back at me. "Thanks," he said and winked at me which caused me to gasp a bit.

Alright now I most people see Hunny's cute side, but right now all I'm seeing is sexy, sexy, and SEXY Hunny right now. I felt my blush rise all the way up to the top of my ears as I was held close to Hunny.

Someone cleared their throat and it was the butler. "Miss Lexi, your limo has arrived," the butler announced. I pouted but nodded. "Thank you for telling me," I said and Hunny smiled at me as he let me go. He quickly put back on his shirt and he made me jump in surprise when he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'll walk you to the car," he said cutely. I blushed and nodded as we started walking. My skin felt like it was on fire where his arm was, even though his arm wasn't touching my skin.

I guess the butterflies in my stomach are now pyromaniacs. Man I know I shouldn't have taught him how to use a lighter. I smiled softly at Hunny when we reached my open limo door. Hunny smiled at Joe, who was sitting there waiting for me.

"I had fun tonight, Hunny thank you. See you tomorrow at school," I said shyly as I hugged Hunny. Hunny smiled and hugged me back. "I'm glad you came and I had a lot of fun tonight too, Lexi-chan. Um can we exchange phone numbers?" Hunny asked and I smiled and we quickly exchanged phone numbers.

The driver gave me a little look of impatience and I sighed. "Well good night Hunny and sweet dreams," I said cutely and shyly placed a kiss on his lips. Now that was a big step for me. I mean I've never ever kissed a guy or even went out with one. Hunny was surprised before he kissed back. No, we didn't French kiss. I don't move that fast people. "Good night Lexi-chan," Hunny whispered as we broke apart from the kiss. I smiled and hugged him again before jumping in my limo. I waved at Hunny as the limo drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

When I arrived home, I ran inside hugging Joe and dancing around happily. "We kissed, we kissed," I shouted happily. Betsy laughed when she saw me dancing with Joe. I stuck my tongue out at her and she smirked. "So you kissed him huh?" she said and I blushed. "That's private information," I said and she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Not anymore after you just yelled it as loud as possible," she said and I gasped.

"Oops, Joe why didn't you tell me I was yelling," I said to Joe. Joe just stared at me and I frowned at Betsy. "Forget what I said," I said before yelling good night and running to my room.

I quickly closed my door and stripped out of the dress and shoes. I turned on my stereo and started dancing in my room in my underwear. Hey there is nothing wrong with dancing in your underwear in your room by yourself, so do not give me those freaked out looks.

I smiled and jumped on my bed and danced with Joe. "Joe today has been lovely. I hope tomorrow is fun too," I said happily. Betsy knocked on my door and yelled, "You have school tomorrow so take a bath and go to sleep." I pouted before yelling, "Fine." I set Joe on my bed and ran into my bathroom.

I took a bath and washed off the makeup Betsy had made me wear. I dried my hair and I put on my pajamas. I put on some black pajama pants and a red tank-top. I slipped into bed and cuddled with Joe. "Good night Joe," I said happily.

The next morning, I actually woke up early. I took off my pajamas and put on one of my Halloween costumes. I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had my hair down. I had a red bandana over my head. I was wearing some brown pirate like pants, and brown boots that lace in the front. I was also wearing a white peasant blouse that was poofy, but not too poofy where it would make me look like a marshmallow. I had gold doubloons earrings in and gold bracelets on my wrists. I also had a belt on my waist that was hanging down on one side. I smiled and grabbed my messenger bag and Joe.

I walked downstairs and smiled at Betsy who just shook her head. "Is today pirate day?" she asked me and I nodded happily. "Arg matie, it be pirate day all day today," I said and she just chuckled. "Well have a good day, pirate Lexi," Betsy said as she handed me my bento and an apple. The apple is my breakfast this morning.

I smiled at Betsy before waving good bye and running out to the limo. The driver chuckled when he saw me. I got inside and ate my apple as we drove to school. "School ho," I yelled as we saw the school. "Hey my school is a ho, great I hope I don't get any nasty diseases," I thought before giggling at my own joke.

"Bye matie," I yelled to the driver as I got out of the limo and ran to the school. When I got to my homeroom class, I got a lot of looks. I smiled when I saw that the teacher was not here yet. I jumped on top of the teacher's desk and yelled, "Happy pirate day." Everyone was kind of in shock as I jumped off the desk and went to my own desk. My friends in the room laughed and said, "Happy pirate day."

"Arg," I said before silencing myself as the teacher walked in. He just gave me a curious look before shaking his head. "Why are you dressed like that?" he asked and I smiled. "Arg, it be pirate day matie," I said and the class laughed. The teacher smiled softly before also laughing. "Well let's get this class started, arg," the teacher said and I smiled and clapped.

Classes went by pretty quickly. I was going to go eat in the cafeteria today with Hunny and the host club, but my friends in class wanted me to eat with them. I was torn but I knew I would get to see Hunny later so I ate my bento in the classroom with my new friends.

Later that day I ran to the host club as quick as I could. The best part is that I didn't slam into the door. I was able to stop and open the door like someone would normally do. Now if I had Jedi powers than I would use them to open the doors, but alas I have no cool Jedi powers.

Rose petals once again attacked me as I walked inside, but I was also engulfed in a hug when I walked through the door. I tried to keep my balance, but I ended up falling on my butt, which kind of hurt. I don't have much cushion in that area; in fact I've been told I have a bony butt. That kind of hurts someone's feelings when they sit on your lap and you tell them that they are hurting you with their boney butt.

I looked up and I saw it was Hunny who was on top of me. He smiled and said, "I've missed you Lexi-chan. Why didn't you come to lunch?" I sat up and he sat beside me on the floor. "I was going to come to lunch, but some of my new classmates convinced me to eat with them. I'm sorry. I would have come but they seemed so lonely and I don't like people to be lonely, and I missed you too," I said and hugged Hunny as tightly as I could.

Hunny smiled and hugged me back. "Alright I'm not mad, but I'm happy you are here now. Tama-chan has a great idea that I'm sure you'll like to hear," Hunny said as he stood up and helped me up. We walked hand in hand over to Tamaki and the others. The twins smiled and waved at me, and I waved back with my free hand.

"Oh yay my daughter-in-law is here so I can speak now," Tamaki said happily. I looked at Hunny confused. "Daughter-in-law," I said confused. Hunny chuckled and said, "Just go with it." I nodded and looked back at Tamaki. "I think we should go back to the beach for a vacation and I think Lexi should come with us," Tamaki said.

Kyoya looked at his clipboard and nodded. "We could do that. However the question is, does Lexi want to come with us?" Kyoya said and everyone looked at me. I thought for a moment before nodding. "I'd love to go but there is one little problem," I said and held up one of my fingers.

"What is the problem?" Haruhi asked. I sighed and hung my head, "I don't have a bathing suit," I said kind of quiet. I haven't gone shopping for a bathing suit in a long time, so I don't have any that fit. The twins smirked and out of nowhere all of these bathing suits appeared on manikins.

"Not a problem," Hikaru said. Kaoru smiled and grabbed a very revealing red bathing suit. "Try this one," Kaoru said with a smirk and a wink. Hunny growled and Mori took away the skimpy bathing suit from Kaoru. "You can pick which ever one you want, just not that one," Hunny said and I laughed. "Alright," I said before thanking the twins and I started looking at all of the bathing suits. I smiled when I found one I really liked.

The bathing suit was white and it was a two piece, but it wasn't too revealing. It was a normal top with the straps that you tie behind the neck and behind the back. The bottom had strings that tied on the sides. On the bathing suit was a cute bow between the breasts at the top. The bow was white. There were also little bows at the end of the strings on the bottom of the bathing suit. It was simple, but I thought it was really cute.

I ran into a changing room and stepped out into the room. "Is this one alright?" I asked as I did a little twirl. Everyone was silent and Haruhi nodded. "It looks good on you," Haruhi said and I smiled cutely. "Thank you," I said and hugged Haruhi.

Tamaki and Hunny were blushing while the twins were smirking. Tamaki pulled a hoodie out of nowhere and said, "Daughter-in-law cover your body up." I pouted and shook my head. "No, I worked very hard to make my body look this good, and I'm not hiding it," I said as I poked my flat stomach. All of the karate I did with my dad helped me stay in a nice and healthy shape.

I blushed when I saw Hunny staring at me. There was a little blush on his cheeks, but there was a certain look in his eyes. It looked like it was one that a predator would have for its prey. I crossed my arms over my chest and thought, "Um I've never seen that look and for some reason it is making those blasted pyromaniac butterflies go crazy again." It felt nice to have Hunny looking at me like that, but it was embarrassing me. I didn't know how to act when receiving such a look.

"Do you like it Hunny?" I asked shyly and Hunny smiled at me. "You look great Lexi-chan," Hunny said happily with a cute smile but that almost hungry look was still there in his eyes a bit.

I nodded happily and then I ran back into the changing room and changed back into my pirate outfit. "Happy pirate day," I yelled happily as I jumped out of the changing room. The hosts smiled and Tamaki started going on and on how they should have known and how they should have did the pirate event today. I laughed and walked over to Hunny and hugged him. "So when are we leaving for this vacation?" I asked cutely as I poked his nose.

He laughed and poked my nose back. "Tomorrow, but I don't know what time. I'll call you or the host club might come pick you up tomorrow when we decide when to leave," Hunny said and I nodded. "Sounds good to me," I said happily.

I left the school when it was time for the host club to open their doors for the yellow marshmallow woman of the school. Evil marshmallow dresses. I'm sure that many of the girls here would look much better if they didn't wear those marshmallows. I shrugged as I hugged Joe on the ride home. Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm excited about what this vacation will be like. I hope it will be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

I groaned as I felt someone pull the covers off of my head. I hugged Joe close to me and frowned when I felt someone poke my arm. "No bad doctor, I don't want a shot," I mumbled as I turned away from whatever poked me. I was dreaming that it was a doctor giving me a shot. Now I've been eating my apples every day, so those pesky doctors should not be anywhere near me.

"Tama-chan, I told you we should have called first. Lexi-chan is still asleep," I heard someone say and it sounded a lot like Hunny. "My daughter-in-law must wake up or we will be late, now wake up Lexi," someone that sounded like Tamaki said. "No," I grumbled as I hid my head under the pillows while asleep.

I heard two snickers that sounded like the twins. "Why is the host club in my dream?" I thought with a grumble as I rolled in the bed. Now I'm not a big morning person. I like my sleep and I'll get up when I want to, not any time before that. Well if I do get up before that than it is not pretty.

"Daughter-in-law, get up," Tamaki said as he pulled the covers off of my body. My eyes snapped open and I kicked Tamaki's chest, which sent him flying away from my bed. I sat up glaring at the now unconscious Tamaki on my bedroom floor. I held Joe in one hand as I growled. A laugh came from my bedroom door.

Betsy was standing at the door laughing pretty hard. She even had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I told you not to wake her up," Betsy said as she started rolling on the floor laughing. "Betsy," I growled and Betsy quickly stopped laughing and stood up and stared at me with frightened eyes. "Get me a cookie," I ordered and Betsy quickly threw a bag of cookies at me. The only way to put me in a good mood in the mornings when someone wakes me when I don't want to be woken up is to give me a cookie or two.

I smiled a little evilly and ate a cookie. After the cookie a cute smile came on my face. "Good morning everyone, sorry Tamaki but you shouldn't have woken me up. Well I'm sure that I'm all packed so let's get going, well after I change clothes first," I said happily as I jumped out of my bed with Joe.

I smiled at Hunny and gave him a cute kiss on the cheek before walking to my closet. I grabbed some jeans, a blue t-shirt, and some blue flip-flops. I ran into the bathroom and changed clothes. When I was dressed and my teeth and hair were brushed, I walked back into my room. Tamaki was standing up with little swirls in his eyes. A big knot was forming on his head and I cringed. "Ouch that's got to hurt," I thought as I hugged Hunny.

"Good morning Lexi-chan," Hunny said and gave my nose a little kiss. I blushed a bit and smiled. "Good morning Hunny," I said and gave him a kiss on his nose. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Alright well all of your stuff is packed Lexi, so let's go," Kyoya said and I nodded. I got out of Hunny's arms and grabbed Joe off the bed. I grabbed Hunny's hand and we walked to the limo. I sat between Hunny and Haruhi. I played with Joe and Hunny pulled out a pink bunny. "It's so cute, what's its name?" I said happily. "Usa-chan," Hunny said and I made Joe wave at Usa-chan.

"I think Joe and Usa-chan will be good friends," I said as Joe and Usa-chan hugged. Hunny smiled and hugged me as our bunnies sat by each other. Haruhi smiled at us and said, "So Lexi what do you think of Japan?" I smiled and said, "I like it here. It's more fun here than it was in America." Haruhi nodded and then Tamaki started going on and on about how wonderful the beach is. I chuckled and rested my head on Hunny's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled before going back to sleep. I was still tired, because I didn't get all the sleep that my body wanted.

Later I woke up to the smell of ocean air. I smiled and opened my eyes. Hunny was to my surprise, he was carrying me to this big house. I gasped and blushed as he held me tighter to him. "Good morning again Lexi-chan," Hunny said happily as he held me. I smiled and said, "Good morning again, um you can put me down if I'm too heavy." Hunny shook his head and said, "You're not heavy."

I shrugged and we entered the house. Mori was carrying my bag, which made me feel bad. I could get down and carry it myself, so he wouldn't have to, but it seems that Hunny does not want to let me go. Hunny took me to my room and finally set me down. I blushed when I realized his room was across from my room. Mori's room was beside Hunny's room.

"We're going to the beach soon so go change into your swim suit," Kyoya said as he walked by my room. I nodded and found my swim suit in my bag and then I ran into the bathroom. Hunny went to his room to change as well. I smiled when I put on my swim suit. "I love this thing," I said happily as I grabbed a towel and ran out of my bedroom.

Hunny and Mori were waiting on me and we all ran down to the beach where the others were at. Hunny was wearing a float around his waist as he got in the water. I dove in the water and swam around. I love the water and the water was really pretty today. I frowned at having to watch Hunny in a float.

I swam over to him and said, "I'll teach you how to swim." Hunny was quiet and nervous looking before slowly nodding. We swam over to a shallow part where he could stand and he took off the float. Mori was close to us but not too close. "Trust me, it will be fine," I said as I took Hunny's hand. He nodded and I smiled.

I showed him how to stroke and kick his feet. I also showed him how to relax and float on top of the water. After a few tries Hunny was able to understand how to swim and I smiled and clapped happily. "You're doing it Hunny," I yelled with a big smile on my face. Hunny swam over to me and hugged me. "Thank you Lexi-chan," he said and I hugged him back. "You're welcome," I said and then I was once again surprised by Hunny.

With everyone watching, he kissed me with a bit more pressure than our first kiss. There was no tongues involved in this kiss either people, so quit drooling. I blushed but kissed him back. Tamaki gasped and the twins hollered out cat-calls. I shyly pulled away as his arms rested on my waist and my hands rested on his shoulders.

Hunny smiled cutely at me and rubbed our noses together. "Dinner is ready," a servant yelled from the house. My stomach growled and so did Hunny's stomach. We laughed before running up to the house. I went to my room and changed out of my wet swim suit. I dried my hair and put on some clothes. I put on a green sundress and some tan sandals. I walked out of my room and headed to the dining room where everyone will be eating.

Tamaki was there first and I came in second. He hugged me when he saw me. "My cute daughter-in-law," Tamaki yelled as he swung me around the room. I laughed and I was dizzy when he set me down. I was about to fall, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw that Hikaru was the one who caught me. "Thank you Hikaru," I said dizzily as I stood up and sat down in a seat at the table. The twins gasped and sat across from me.

"You can tell which is which," Kaoru said surprised and I nodded. "I've been able to ever since I first saw you two," I said as my vision started clearing up. My world was no longer spinning anymore. I smiled at the surprised twins. "Is it bad that I can tell you two apart?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. They shook their heads and smiled softly. "It's just that Haruhi is the only one who can tell us apart," they said and I nodded slowly.

"Well I can too," I said happily and their smiles got bigger. "Lexi-chan," Hunny yelled happily as he sat on Mori's shoulder as Mori walked into the dining room. I smiled and waved at Hunny. He jumped off of Mori's shoulder and skipped over to me. He was holding one of his hands behind his back and I looked at him curiously.

"I got you a surprise Lexi-chan, so close your eyes," Hunny said and I smiled before closing my eyes. He grabbed one of my hands and placed a little box in my hand. "Open your eyes now," Hunny said and I did slowly. I gasped when I saw him on one knee and I looked at the box in my hand. Hunny smiled and opened the box. "Will you marry me Lexi-chan?" Hunny asked with a small blush. I could tell he was a little nervous and I felt my breath leave me.

I didn't care what the ring looked like. I smiled as tears slipped out of my eyes. By now all of the hosts were in the room and they were holding their breath as they waited for my answer. I flung myself at Hunny and pulled him a kiss. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you," I said happily as I placed kisses all over his face.

Hunny smiled happily and hugged me close to him and he pulled me into a deep kiss, and yes this time it was a French kiss. I blushed and shyly returned the kiss. I've never French kissed anyone, so I was really shy about this moment of my life. Hunny broke the kiss after a while and we sat up. I was sitting in his lap. He placed the ring on my finger and I smiled at him. "I love you Lexi-chan," Hunny said happily. I gasped and said, "I love you too." Hunny smiled and pulled me into a sweet kiss as everyone clapped.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

After Hunny and I got off the floor, nothing naughty other than the kiss happened, and we sat side by side at the table. I saw Mori smiling at me and I smiled back at him. Hunny and I held hands and his fingers played with the engagement ring on my finger. I smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Hunny smiled and was about to kiss me back but a cough made him stop. "Dinner is served," a servant said as a bunch of seafood was brought in. I smiled at Hunny before taking a sip of my drink, which was just water. I guess Kyoya was told that I'm not supposed to have any sodas, because I go crazy after drinking sodas. Why I do, I'm not sure.

Haruhi's eyes were wide and I was looking to see if she was drooling, but there was no drool. I guess she really likes seafood. I think it's alright. I like cookies better. I smiled and ate a bite of the food in front of me. There were a lot of different types of fish there. The only things I recognized were the shrimp and crab. Crab is not very hard to miss, so of course I recognized that one.

I laughed as I saw some crab meat from a crab leg go flying at Kyoya. Kyoya ducked out of the way and he glared at me a little bit. "I think the crab likes you Kyoya," I said between laughter. The host club was very quiet until Haruhi also started laughing. Hunny soon joined in and soon everybody but Kyoya was laughing. I even caught Mori laughing a bit and his mouth was in a bigger smile.

I smiled and jumped out of my seat in shock when I felt some shrimp shoot down the front of my dress. I yelled at the cold shrimp and danced around the floor until the shrimp fell out of the bottom of my dress. "I guess the shrimp prefers you, Lexi," Kyoya said with an evil smirk. I gasped and had my mouth open in shock. Everyone went quiet before the twins busted out laughing. All the others started laughing as well and even Hunny was chuckling.

I pouted at the sight of Hunny laughing at me, but than I realized that it really was funny what happened. I smiled and laughed and then I ran around the table to Kyoya's seat and I gave him a hug. "Truce," I said and he nodded. I laughed and then skipped back to my seat and sat down. Hunny was glaring at Kyoya and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and gave him a cute kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered happily and he hugged me and smiled back. "I love you too," Hunny whispered. I smiled and we separated from the hug when our stomachs grumbled.

After dinner, Hunny invited me to walk down the beach with him under the twilight. The stars and moon were very bright so I knew we would be able to see clearly. I happily accepted his invitation and we walked outside to the beach. We were finally all alone, and that does not mean that any of you people should be getting naughty thoughts, you naughty people. Well I'm sure not all of you are naughty.

Anyways, Hunny and I walked down the beach a bit with our hands entwined. "This is beautiful Hunny," I said happily as I looked at how the glistening stars reflected in the ocean. Hunny smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist as we looked at the stars and the ocean. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you Lexi-chan," Hunny whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of my head and he played with my hair. I blushed a bit at what he said. I know it is one of the cheesiest lines anyone could ever say, but it was very romantic to me. Therefore it's not cheesy to me.

"Thank you Hunny," I whispered shyly. Hunny smiled and held me tighter as a cold breeze blew past us and made me shiver. "Are you getting too cold?" Hunny asked worried and I nodded. "A bit," I said. He nodded and he smiled at me before pulling me into a sweet kiss under the stars.

After the kiss my breath was gone and I was gasping for what little breath I could get. Hunny had that almost predator like look in his eyes as he looked at my blushing face, but he just gave me his normal sweet smile and we started walking back to the house. We walked to our rooms and shared a sweet good night kiss before going into our own rooms.

I smiled happily as I closed my bedroom door and locked it. I only locked it because I didn't want the twins to try and prank me during the night. I'm not entirely sure that they would do something like that, but I'm not taking any chances. Better safe than sorry, my grandma always says.

I sighed and twirled over to my bed, which Joe was sitting in the middle of it looking at me. "Oh Joe I'm so happy, look Hunny proposed," I said happily as I jumped on the bed and showed Joe the ring. I finally stopped and took a look at the ring myself. It was a silver band with a jade stone in the center of a white lily. It was beautiful. I took it off to see if there was an inscription inside. I gasped when I saw the inscription said, "My sweet Lexi-chan." I thought it was so cute if Hunny wasn't about to go to sleep now, than I would run in his room and give him another hug and kiss.

I restrained myself and changed out of my clothes and into a cute nightgown. It was black with no sleeves and it went to my mid-thigh. It had a cute black bow at the middle of the top part. Lace wrapped on the straps and on the bottom of the gown. I smiled and jumped in bed with Joe. I hugged him close to me and snuggled in the covers. "I'm so happy," I said happily before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of cookies. I opened my eyes and saw a plate of cookies and milk on my nightstand, and I saw the host club standing at my bedroom door with scared expressions. I laughed before taking a bite of a cookie. "Mm thank you for the cookies," I said cutely as I hugged Joe and ate a cookie.

The host club let out a relieved sigh and Hunny walked into the room and sat on the bed beside me. He gave me a cute kiss on the cheek and I smiled and kissed him back on the nose, which made him laugh. I smiled and held out a cookie for him to take a bite of. He took a bite and I smiled. "Cookies are awesome," I said before eating another cookie.

"Good morning daughter-in-law, how are you this fine morning?" Tamaki asked dramatically as he twirled closer to me. I laughed as I realized he would look pretty amusing in a purple tutu. It would have to be purple so it would match his eyes. I smiled and said, "I'm good father-in-law, how are you?"

Tamaki gasped and hugged me and pulled me off the bed and twirled me around. Hunny, the twins, and Haruhi gasped as Tamaki twirled me around. I quickly made him set me down so I could stand on my own two feet and I blushed as I stood in my nightgown. I looked at Hunny and I blushed even brighter at the look he was giving me. "Oh so Lexi wears sexy stuff to bed," Hikaru said with a smirk. "Sexy Lexi," Kaoru said with a smirk and he and Hikaru winked at me.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm allowed to sleep in whatever I want or without whatever I want," I said and walked back over to my bed and grabbed Joe and hugged him to my chest as I stood on the floor. Hunny smiled at me and said, "I think you look nice in your nightgown Lexi-chan." I smiled shyly and said, "Thank you Hunny."

The twins laughed a bit and out of nowhere I felt someone trying to lift up my nightgown. "Let's see if you wear sexy underwear too," Hikaru said as he was starting to lift up my nightgown. My eyes widened and I quickly slammed Joe into Hikaru's face, which sent him flying over to a wall. I heard a growl behind me and I saw that Hunny was growling at Hikaru, who had swirls in his eyes.

I pushed down my nightgown as Hunny said, "Hikaru if you know what's in your best interest than you will not ever try that again." I was surprised at Hunny's harsh tone as he jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I gasped when he placed a kiss on my neck.

Hikaru nodded and crawled behind Mori. "I'm sorry," Hikaru said and Hunny nodded happily as he held me tighter. I scratched my head and let out a chuckle. "Well this is an interesting morning," I said to try and get some laughter. Everyone was silent and I looked at Joe. "Joe it seems that I'm not funny this morning," I said and Joe nodded which made me pout.

Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "Alright well everyone get ready and packed, because it is time to go home. We have school tomorrow." I groaned at the school part. "I don't want to go to school," I said and Hunny chuckled. "You'll be fine Lexi-chan, now go get ready and I'll wait for you downstairs," Hunny said. I nodded and changed clothes in the bathroom after everyone left my room.

Once I was changed, I packed all of my stuff and ran downstairs with my bag and with Joe in my arms. Hunny smiled at me when I ran down the stairs. Thankfully I didn't fall down, because that would have HURT a lot. "Yay let's go home and drive Betsy crazy," I whispered to Joe as we all walked to the limo. I sat in the limo beside Hunny and Kyoya. I tried to peak at what Kyoya was writing, but he kept moving it away from me.

"Why can't I see?" I asked with a cute pout. Kyoya smirked and said, "It will fry your brain." I shook my head defiantly and demanded to see. Kyoya chuckled evilly before showing me what he was writing. I stared in shock at all of the numbers. "Evil," I yelled at the numbers before sitting in Hunny's lap and hid my face in his chest, while holding Joe to my chest tightly. Kyoya chuckled and Hunny frowned. "Kyo-chan, be nice," Hunny said and ran a hand through my hair to soothe me.

I sighed as I started to relax and I stayed in Hunny's lap the rest of the ride home. It was a very comfortable seat. Hunny seemed happy about me sitting there. However he did take that as an opportunity to tickle me every now and then and I'm extremely ticklish. I got him back though. I bit the top of his ear, not hard, and that made him stop. I think he actually stopped breathing for a moment. "Here I come Betsy, beware," I thought happily as we dropped me off at my house first. I gave Hunny a kiss good bye and he promised to call me later and then I ran to the front door.

I slammed open the door and yelled, "Betsy, I'm home." I smiled when I heard a loud groan come from the living room. I smirked at Joe and he smirked back. "Did you miss me?" I yelled as I ran into the living room and tackled Betsy to the floor. "No," she groaned out playfully and I pouted and poked her. "You better have," I said and she laughed. We ended up in a poking war, which I won. I always win those against Betsy.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

I spent the rest of the weekend having fun, of course. I always do something fun. Well if you want details, than fine you shall get details. I drove Betsy insane and the woman attacked me with the dreaded MARSHMALLOWS. I couldn't believe she did such a horrid thing to me. A phone call from Hunny made me feel better after the marshmallow attack.

I got Betsy back. There is one color in the whole wide world that Betsy hates more than anything. That color is…HOT PINK. Now I don't have any problem with the color, but Betsy hates it. Anyways I took all of her white bras and underwear, which is most of her bras and underwear, and I washed them in hot pink dye. Now all of those bras and underwear are hot pink. Betsy screamed so loud and I videotaped her reaction. I laughed so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Now you'll know not to attack me with those evil white fluffy things known to many in this world as marshmallows," I yelled as I ran to my room and locked my bedroom door. Joe smirked at me as I smirked back and put the video of Betsy's reaction online. It got views instantly. I have a bunch of online friends that enjoy the videos I tape of people. I never make videos of myself, but I've made a bunch of Joe. Joe is such a camera hog.

Oh I also spent a day out Hunny's house. It was kind of embarrassing as his father smiled and winked at Hunny and me. "Oh you two will love your honeymoon," Hunny's father said as he grabbed Hunny and I was grabbed by the wedding planner. I stared at the wedding planner a moment and she stared back at me. "Nice to meet you I'm Lexi, what's your name?" I said finally getting tired of the silence.

If you all remember correctly, I HATE silences. The wedding planner smiled a sweet and true smile, not one of those scary overly fake ones that make you gag. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hitomi," the wedding planner said and we shook hands. "Now then let's get to work," Hitomi said and cracked her knuckles and neck before showing me a bunch of wedding catalogues.

My eyes were wide and by the time I was done picking out the silverware, invitations, color coordination, flowers, music (with Hunny's help), bridesmaid dresses (which would only be for Betsy and maybe Haruhi if she wanted to), and of course my dress, I had swirls in my eyes. I would go another day to try on the dress I had picked out. Betsy and maybe Haruhi would also go with me on the same day so they could try on bridesmaid dresses.

Oh the colors for the wedding are going to be a pretty light green and a cream color. Hunny picked cream because it reminded him of cake icing, and I picked green because it's my favorite color and because of Joe. Hunny wanted to see the dress I picked out but I wouldn't let him look.

Well that was my weekend. Now it's time for school which means it is Monday. I sighed as I walked around my bedroom getting ready for a day of school. I smiled softly as I put on my engagement ring. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail today because it was really messy and I was too tired to fix it. I put on some jeans with holes in the knees, and I put on a black long sleeve shirt that covered my hands to the middle of my fingers. I smiled and slipped on some black flip-flops. I grabbed Joe and my messenger bag and I started walking downstairs.

I hugged Betsy, she had finally forgiven me for dying all her underwear, and then I grabbed a banana and walked out to the limo. The driver smiled at me as I yawned before getting inside the limo. I set Joe beside me as I ate my banana. I always felt a little jealous of monkeys at times, because they get to eat a lot of bananas. I like bananas.

Anyways I arrived at school and waved bye to the driver as he drove away. I walked into the school and headed into class. I threw away the banana peel in the garbage can at the front of the classroom, and then I waved to my friends. I sat down and smirked as I started planning my bachelorette party.

The teacher entered the room and I just kept planning my party instead of paying attention to class. I grabbed a piece of paper and started making a list.

"Truth or dare, presents from other people to me of course, food, no strippers unfortunately because Betsy is frightened strippers, and prank calls. I'll think of other stuff later," I wrote down and thought.

The lunch bell rang and I waved bye to my friends before running to the cafeteria with my bento. I smiled as I sat down by Hunny. He smiled back and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips as I sat by him. A few of his fan-girls gasped when they saw us kiss and I just showed them my engagement ring. I heard them gasp louder and Hunny just chuckled and hugged me as he kissed my cheek. "I love you Lexi-chan," Hunny said and I smiled. "I love you too Hunny," I said and kissed his nose.

The fan-girls sighed and said, "They're so cute that I can't be mad." I chuckled and so did Hunny. The host club smiled at me as Hunny let me go so he could eat his lunch. I opened my bento and started eating.

When I was finished eating, I smirked and looked at Hunny innocently. "So what are you doing for the bachelor party?" I asked sweetly. Hunny coughed on his food and swallowed it with a strain before looking at me cutely. "Nothing bad," he said and I looked at the twins. "It better not be bad, as in no strippers, or I'm kicking both of your butts to the center of the earth," I said in a low and serious voice. The twins nodded and promised that they wouldn't do anything bad and no strippers. I nodded and smiled cutely and hugged Hunny.

"Haruhi is your dad coming to my party tonight?" I asked sweetly and the host club gasped except Haruhi. Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Yes my dad is coming. He's very happy that you invited him," Haruhi said and I clapped my hands happily. "I'm so excited to meet Ranka," I said and I pouted when I saw Tamaki and the twins shocked faces. Kyoya and Mori were emotionless, well actually Kyoya was smirking but that's just normal. Hunny was smiling at me with a small laugh.

"You're inviting Ranka-san to your bachelorette party?" Tamaki said dramatically in shock. I nodded and him and the twins dropped their jaws open wide. "But he's a guy," Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded in agreement. I shrugged and said, "So that doesn't matter. Haruhi said he acts more like a woman than a guy a lot so I don't have to worry. It will be just like having another girl around." Haruhi smiled at me and I threw a straw at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru so they would close their mouths.

Hunny laughed but he pouted when the bell rang. "Have a fun party tonight," Hunny said as he gave me a cute kiss on the forehead. I laughed a bit and said, "You have fun too." Hunny smiled and walked to class with Mori. I smiled and waved at Haruhi before heading to class. The rest of the day was pretty boring. I didn't go to the third music room today because the host club was not meeting today, because they were leaving early to get ready for Hunny's bachelor party.

Betsy had spent all day setting up my bachelorette party at our house. Haruhi got in my limo after school and we drove to her house. We parked in front of her apartment complex and headed up to her apartment. Her dad answered the door and I smiled happily. "Haruhi your dad is so pretty," I said cutely and Ranka smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy that my daughter has such cute and nice friends," Ranka said and I smiled.

Haruhi chuckled and changed out of her school uniform. I was talking animatedly with Ranka about the bridesmaid dress that Haruhi will be wearing at the wedding, while Haruhi changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled when Haruhi walked back into the main room of the apartment. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded. Ranka smiled and we all left the apartment and got in my limo.

I smiled at Joe and hugged him tightly as the limo drove to my house. Ranka and Haruhi liked my house and I smiled happily. "Betsy I'm home," I yelled happily as I opened the front door of the house. Betsy smiled and put a green tiara on my head. "Let's get this party started," Ranka yelled happily as we headed into the living room and started some music. I laughed and grabbed Haruhi's hands, after I set Joe on the couch, and we started dancing. Haruhi laughed as we danced.

Ranka and Betsy were putting the presents on a table in the living room. I smiled happily as I danced with my friend. I giggled as I did the Egyptian dance, you know from that walk like an Egyptian song. The cha-cha slide came on next and everyone started dancing to it. I love that song. Ranka was dancing beside me and I chuckled as he shook his butt. I gasped when I saw Hunny do the grab your knees and move part, she did it good. I bet Tamaki would have had a nosebleed if he saw her do it.

Shoot, I knew I should have set up my video camera in here to have caught that awesome moment. I laughed as the song finished. I tackled Haruhi in a hug and said, "You really are a sexy beast behind your calm look." Haruhi blushed and whispered, "Don't tell anyone." I winked at her and helped her stand back up.

"Present time," Betsy yelled happily and I cheered. I sat on the couch and I was handed the presents. I blushed at the first present I opened. It was from my mother. She had got me some fuzzy handcuffs, chocolate sauce, and some extremely skimpy underwear. "Oh my," Ranka said and I quickly shoved the items back into the bag and blushed bright red.

Betsy laughed and handed me the next present. It was from Haruhi. I opened the bag and pulled out a cute new nightgown. It had thin straps and it went to my mid-thigh. It felt really silky, but it wasn't real silk. It was a pretty lime green color and I smiled at Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi, I love it," I said and hugged Haruhi before putting the nightgown back in the bag.

Ranka smirked and handed me his present next. I gave him a curious look before opening the bag. I gasped before laughing evilly. Ranka smirked wider and Betsy and Haruhi looked confused. I pulled out a long black leather whip. "Dad you didn't," Haruhi yelled in shock. Betsy was stark white and I was petting the pretty whip.

Ranka laughed and said, "I know she's not going to use it on Hunny, but I just thought she might like a whip for protection and they are also very fun to play with. Maybe she can hit Tamaki with it if he gets too close to you Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed and hit her dad on the arm. I smiled and said, "Thank you Ranka. I've always wanted a whip. Don't worry I'm not going to hit Hunny with it. Oh Betsy don't worry either, I'm not going to attack you with it either. However I'm definitely going to learn how to use this thing properly. I love the sounds these things make."

Haruhi and Betsy let out a sigh of relief as I hugged Ranka. I put the beautiful whip back into the bag and then I got Betsy's gift. I opened the bag and saw a canister of whip cream, some cute white lace lingerie, some bunny ears (not real ones but fake ones on a headband), and a fuzzy white bunny tail on the underwear. I blushed and thanked Betsy with a quick hug before putting the present back in the bag.

Ranka smiled and said, "Alright let's prank call that horrible Tamaki." Haruhi groaned and I chuckled. "Tamaki isn't horrible, he's just dramatic at times, but he amuses me," I said as I produced a phone. I dialed Tamaki's cell phone number and blocked my number. I handed the phone to Ranka and he smirked. He changed his voice to a very convincing woman's voice. I widened my eyes in shock before smiling.

"Your dad is awesome," I said to Haruhi. Haruhi just laughed a bit and Ranka motioned for us to be quiet as he put the phone on speaker as Tamaki answered the phone.

"Hello," Tamaki said. "How could you?" Ranka said in his woman voice with fake tears. Tamaki gasped and said, "Miss what's wrong?"

Ranka smirked and said, "You scoundrel don't play dumb, you know what you did, and don't you dare call me princess."

Tamaki was quiet before saying, "Miss who is this?" Ranka wailed and said, "Oh you are horrible, you don't even know who this is? How could you? I love you."

My eyes widened as I held in my laughter as Tamaki started getting worried and sad. Haruhi also looked like she was going to burst out laughing. "Um miss I don't know who you are but, but I love someone else," Tamaki stuttered out.

Ranka wailed again and said, "You bad man, you horrible man, how could you? I gave you my heart and soul, and, and I gave you my favorite pair of underwear. How could you love someone other than me?"

Tamaki was quiet before you could hear him fretting to Kyoya and Kyoya took the phone. "Miss, stop bothering my friend," Kyoya said. Ranka wailed and then seriously said, "I want my underwear back." Kyoya sighed as the twins were heard snickering at Tamaki in the background.

Tears were coming out of Betsy's, Haruhi's, and my eyes. "I'm sorry but he doesn't have your underwear miss," Kyoya said getting annoyed. "Well fine than I guess he just won't get my money back. I'm never shopping at that underwear store again, good bye," Ranka said in the womanly voice before hanging up the phone.

I busted out laughing with tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. Ranka smirked and laughed as well. "My turn," I said when I stopped laughing. I wiped the tears away from my face and changed my voice to an old grandma's voice. I dialed Hikaru's number and blocked my number. I put it on speaker as it started ringing.

"Hello," Hikaru said and I smiled. "I want two pizzas with anchovies for my kitties, and I want peanut butter on another pizza," I said in an elderly woman's voice. Hikaru sighed and said, "I'm sorry but this isn't the pizza place."

"Oh, but my kitties are very hungry and it's not good for them to be hungry," I said feebly.

"Well feed them," Hikaru said annoyed.

"But they only like to eat the pizzas you make," I said.

"I don't make pizzas woman," Hikaru said. I smirked and whispered away from the phone for the others to make angry cat noises.

They smirked and started hissing and meowing angrily. "Oh no, the kitties are angry, please boy bring those pizzas quickly. It's not good for the kitties to be angry," I said acting scared.

Hikaru gulped a little in fear and said, "But I don't make pizzas. I'm sorry." Ranka made a loud angry meow and I screamed in pain. Hikaru gasped and said, "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Bad kitties," I said in pain and Haruhi hissed loudly into the phone. "Oh my god this woman is being mauled by her cats," I heard Hikaru yell to the others. Betsy covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Help me," I yelled in pain and with fake tears in my voice. Hikaru gasped and said, "Hang on," but he didn't get to finish his panicked sentence because I hung up the phone.

"You are evil," Betsy said and I smirked. "That was so much fun though," I said and Ranka laughed. Haruhi was still laughing on the floor. I smiled and put up the phone. "Let's eat, I'm hungry," I said and we headed to the kitchen. We ate some pizza and then some cake. I smiled as I ate cookies as we walked into the living room again.

Betsy smirked as she said, "Time for truth or dare." I smiled excitedly and grabbed Joe as I sat on the couch. "I go first," I said and then I pointed to Ranka. "Ranka truth or dare," I said and Ranka smirked. "Dare," Ranka said and I smiled happily. I thought for a moment before saying, "I want you strip to your underwear and dance around to a Ludacris song."

Ranka laughed and I pulled out my video camera as Ranka got out of his clothes. He stood in the middle of the living room in his underwear and Betsy turned on a Ludacris song. Haruhi was embarrassed as I happily videotaped Ranka.

Ranka finished and then said, "Alright Betsy truth or dare." Betsy smiled shyly and said, "Truth." Ranka nodded and asked, "What is the craziest thing you have ever done with a guy?" Betsy blushed and I listened intently. "I went skinny dipping with the guy I liked a while back in somebody else's pool and yeah stuff happened," Betsy said and I gasped. "Naughty, naughty," I said laughing.

Betsy glared at me embarrassed and said, "Haruhi truth or dare." "Truth," Haruhi said without a moment's hesitation. "Do you like Tamaki?" Betsy asked and Haruhi nodded with a blush. Ranka gasped and I smiled happily as I clapped my hands. "Truth or Dare Lexi," Haruhi said.

I smirked and said, "Dare me baby." Haruhi thought for a moment before saying, "I dare you to run down the road in your underwear singing the anthem of Canada." I looked at Haruhi weird before shrugging and stripping out of my clothes. I was left standing in my white bra and cute green bunny underwear. I ran outside with everyone watching and I ran down the road and then back to the house while singing the anthem of Canada, which I barely knew.

I laughed as I got back into my normal clothes. I smiled as we spent the rest of my bachelorette party watching movies and commenting on what guy was cute and everything. It was the best party I've ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

The next day, Haruhi and I went to school in my limo together. Ranka was dropped off before we went to school. I was kind of tired from last night and so was Haruhi. We laughed when we yawned at the same time. "Last night was a lot of fun Lexi," Haruhi said and I smiled.

"I'm happy that you and Ranka came to the party. Oh yeah, we have to go get sized for our dresses after school today, so that means you can't go to the host club today," I said. Haruhi nodded before frowning. "Kyoya won't let me go or he'll raise my debt," she said worried. I smirked and said, "Leave him to me." Haruhi gave me a confused look as we walked to our classes, but then she just shrugged and said that she would see me at lunch. I smiled and waved good bye to her and walked into my class room.

My friends smiled at me and I smiled back. A few of the guys in the class were giving me a confused look. I was getting the looks because of my outfit. Oh that's right you don't know what I'm wearing. I'll tell you. I'm wearing black dress pants, bright red flats, a silk red button up shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black tie hanging loosely on my neck, a pocket watch, and my black top hat. I finally found a top hat that I liked. My hair was also straightened today. Betsy straightened it with the straightening iron.

I smiled as I sat down in my seat. Sadly I had to leave Joe at home today, because he was dirty from last night. Betsy had accidentally spilled cake on him and he is going to get a bath today.

The teacher chuckled at my outfit. I just smiled and tipped my hat at the teacher. The teacher smiled and started the lesson. I smiled as we started learning about the Victorian era in England. I always liked learning about that period in time.

Later the bell rang and it meant that it was time for lunch. I smiled and ran to the lunch room as quickly as I could. I had my bento in my hand. Haruhi smiled and waved at me when I entered the lunch room. I smiled and walked over to the table. Haruhi was the only one at the table at the moment. I sat down in front of her and looked around curiously

"Where is everyone else?" I asked curiously and Haruhi shrugged. After eating for five minutes in silence, the rest of the host club entered the lunch room and sat at our table. Tamaki looked upset and Hikaru looked scared out his mind. Hunny was happy as ever as he sat by me. He ran his hand through my hair and smiled cutely. "You look really cute today Lexi-chan," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you Hunny," I said and placed a sweet kiss on his nose. "You look very handsome today," I said and he smiled and hugged me. Mori and Kyoya sat down on one side of me while Hunny sat on the other side. The twins and Tamaki sat by Haruhi. I frowned when I saw how shook up Tamaki and Hikaru were.

"Are you two alright?" I asked as I pointed to Hikaru and Tamaki. Tamaki shook his head and said, "I had the strangest phone call yesterday. Some woman kept saying she was in love with me and said I was a bad man." He had such a sad face and I frowned a bit but I held in a chuckle. He saying that made me remembers the whole prank call that Ranka did. Haruhi smiled at me before busting out laughing. Everyone gave her confused looks. Well I didn't give her a confused look because I knew exactly why she was laughing.

I smiled before laughing a bit too. Kyoya sighed and said, "Did someone at your party prank call Tamaki last night?" I smiled brightly and nodded mischievously. Tamaki gasped and looked at Haruhi with his eyes wide and his jaw to the floor. "Who did it? I don't recognize any of your voices," Tamaki asked.

Haruhi wiped away her tears as she whispered, "My dad did it." Everyone at the table, except me, Mori, and Kyoya, gasped at hearing that Ranka had did the phone call. Hunny laughed and so did I. "Ra..Ran…Ranka," Tamaki stuttered out and Haruhi nodded as Tamaki coughed as he turned a bit pale.

He gained his composure and said, "Well than as long as it was a prank call than I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and than I gulped when I noticed Hikaru staring at me. Haruhi smirked when she saw Hikaru staring at me. She winked at me before meowing angrily. A lot of the hosts gave her a confused look and Hikaru gasped. "I was prank called too," Hikaru yelled looking at Haruhi and me.

"Oh so Haru-chan was one of the angry cats from your phone call?" Hunny asked cutely and Haruhi nodded. I busted out laughing and then I cleared my throat. I changed my voice to the grandma voice from last night and said, "It's not good to make my kitties angry." Hikaru growled and jumped across the table after me. I yelped and gave Hunny my top hat before running away from Hikaru, who was very angry.

At one point in the day, when I finally got away from Hikaru I pulled Kyoya out of class. "I need Haruhi to come with me today," I said. Kyoya smirked and said, "No can do, or her debt will be raised." I smiled cutely before tackling Kyoya to the ground and sitting on top of him. I was not straddling him; I was sitting on his chest.

"Listen here Kyoya. I need to bring Haruhi with me so she can try on her bridesmaid dress and you are not going to add another cent to her debt. If you do than I'll make sure that you get more than just crab thrown at you at the wedding reception," I said. Kyoya stared into my serious expression before sighing and giving me a soft smile. "Alright I understand. Haruhi can go with you and there will be no addition to her debt," he said. I smiled and helped him stand up.

"Thank you Kyoya," I said and gave him a quick hug. I pulled away and then frowned when I heard Hikaru panting at the end of the hallway. "I said I was sorry Hikaru, it was only a joke," I said before running a bit.

Hikaru quickly chased after me. After running for a while longer, he caught me. We talked for a while, more like he was mad and I was trying to dissolve his anger. Finally he forgave me and laughed off what I did. I sighed tiredly as I headed back to class no longer having to worry about Hikaru being mad at me.

Later in the day, I sighed tiredly as Haruhi and I walked away from the school and to my limo. Betsy was already at the dress shop. She took a taxi there. Anyways my legs felt like jell-o. Hikaru had chased me all through lunch and even one of his classes. I had a free period during that class. Hunny helped hide me during part of the day, and we spent that time talking and stuff.

Not bad stuff just kisses and hugs. I'm not a bad girl, which my mother doesn't see. I still can't believe my mom sent me that gift last night. That woman is too kinky for her own good. No wonder my dad runs away from her some nights. I let out a small laugh as I remembered one night where my dad was in nothing but his boxers running through the house away from my mother, who was holding a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. I had caught the whole thing on video. It's great blackmailing material, if I ever needed to use it.

"Are you alright Lexi?" Haruhi asked as I dove onto a seat in the limo. I nodded and let out a yawn. I had my hat on my head again, which meant that I got it back from Hunny earlier. I loved this hat. I kind of wanted to wear it at the wedding, but I knew Betsy would not let me wear my white dress and a black top hat. Even though it would look really cool, in my opinion.

Haruhi slid into the limo and we drove to the dress store. I smiled as I walked inside the store. I love looking at wedding dresses and the really flashy dresses. They always amused me. I'm not big on wearing dresses, but I love looking at the really special and memorable dresses.

Betsy smiled as she and the wedding planner waved Haruhi and I over to them. I smiled and made Betsy and Haruhi try on their bridesmaid dresses first. They were light green and they had thin straps that tied in the back around the neck. The torso of the dress had little cream colored flowers on the left side. The bottom of the dress went to their knees and it was very free flowing. It wasn't fluffy or bored straight, the fabric fanned out however it wanted to or how Haruhi or Betsy moved. The dresses fit both of them perfectly. The dresses were simple and cute, and they didn't make Betsy or Haruhi look bad.

I smiled when it was my turn to try on my wedding dress. I went into the changing room and slipped on the dress. Betsy came into the room and helped me with the back. The back of the dress was like a corset top, so I needed Betsy to tighten and tie it for me.

I walked out of the changing room and Haruhi and the wedding planner smiled. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened very happy. The dress was strapless and it had a sweetheart top. There were white lilies stitched on the top lining of the dress. They weren't real lilies. It was just lilies stitched with white and cream thread at the top of the dress.

The bottom of the dress went all the way to my heels. It was a little fluffy but not too bad. There was a very silky feeling white fabric covering the fluff of the bottom of the dress, and the top was also made of the silky material. The veil was put over my face and I blushed. I could already feel the wedding, which was the day after tomorrow, coming closer. I smiled and hugged Betsy. Betsy smiled at me and said, "You are going to knock his socks off."

"What if he doesn't wear socks?" I asked and Betsy laughed. I laughed too and poked my tongue out at her. I changed out of my dress and put back on my original outfit. We took the wedding dress and Betsy's bridesmaid dress to my house. Haruhi took her dress home with her. We agreed to have Ranka and Haruhi come over to my house early on the day of the wedding to help me get ready. I'm sure that all of the host club, except Haruhi will be at Hunny's house before the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my original character, Lexi.

Story start

The next day at school, I was getting really nervous. I mean I was really happy that I was going to be getting married to Hunny tomorrow, but I was nervous. I mean what if I trip and fall on my face tomorrow during the wedding? What if I start to laugh at the reception and accidentally snort really loud? What if I make a fool of myself while dancing? What if I open my mother's wedding gift and find more kinky stuff?

I sighed as I rested on the couch with Hunny in the third music room. I had been worrying myself crazy all day during school and now I was relaxing with Hunny during the host club. Mori had customers today and so did Hunny, but the girls didn't mind if I hung up with them. I smiled happily as Hunny was braiding my hair.

"So cute," one of Hunny's customers squealed and I chuckled. "Thank you," I said cutely to the girl and she smiled and giggled a bit. Hunny smiled and kissed my cheek. "Are you excited about tomorrow Lexi-chan?" Hunny asked and I nodded. "I'm very excited, but I'm a little nervous. What about you?" I said.

Hunny smiled and said, "I'm very excited too. I want tomorrow to be perfect for you." He pulled me into a sweet kiss and I blushed before hugging him. The customers smiled and hugged each other as they watched and squealed at Hunny and I. Mori just chuckled and smiled at us.

Tamaki soon ran over to our area and said, "Oh the joys of love." I blushed as we stopped kissing. "You're embarrassing them sempai," Haruhi said and Tamaki froze. He quickly rushed over to his corner and a dark cloud surrounded him. Haruhi sighed and I pouted and walked over to Tamaki. I gave Tamaki a poke on the shoulder as Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Tamaki you have customers waiting for you," Kyoya said. Tamaki made a twitch before staying in corner. I sighed and petted Tamaki's head. "Tamaki, it's alright. Hunny and I aren't mad, and no, Haruhi doesn't hate you. Now please get out of the corner so we can see your happy face," I said softly so not everybody could hear.

Tamaki took a deep breath before jumping up and pulling me into a hug. "My daughter-in-law is so sweet," Tamaki said as he twirled me around in a hug. I laughed as I was let go and I walked dizzily over to Hunny. Mori caught me before I fell and hurt myself, and he set me back on the couch beside Hunny. Hunny held me still until my world quit spinning around me. I smiled at him and thanked him as I sat up. I laughed when I saw Tamaki pouting at Haruhi, who was blushing a bit. Haruhi had finally started showing Tamaki a bit more of her affections as of late.

Later I went home and hugged Joe, who was now clean of cake. Betsy smiled at me and we decided to have a big movie night, since tomorrow was my wedding and then I would be gone for a whole two weeks from school on my honeymoon with Hunny. Oh yeah, we are going to Fiji for our vacation. I'm excited. We can learn to surf and everything there. Hunny has gotten much better at swimming so he'll have more fun swimming with me now.

Betsy and I laughed while watching the teenage mutant ninja turtles. We were watching the third movie. I love that movie so much. Michelangelo makes me laugh so much, dude. Dude, I love that word, dude. Alright I'll spare you with the entire dude's, but I truly love that word. I would be a good surfer or at least good with the lingo.

We stayed up until ten that night, because we had to get up early to get me ready. My wedding is going to be at a little before lunch time, and then the reception will be at lunch. Oh yeah, our wedding is going to be at a beautiful lake with a gazebo close to Hunny's house. The flowers are so beautiful in that area and Hunny told me that the lake looks the best at the time that we will be getting married.

Butterflies are going crazy again in my stomach as I sleep and think of how wonderful it's going to be tomorrow. I asked Hunny what the cake is going to look like, but he told me that it's a surprise.

The next day, I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed and hugging me. I opened my eyes sleepily with fire in my eyes. The fire quickly went away when I saw Ranka hugging me. I laughed and hugged Ranka back. Yes, I'm sure that all of you are confused as to why I did not attack Ranka like I did Tamaki that one day. Well I like Ranka and him just some aura about him that puts me in a good mood, therefore my bad mood when woken up goes away.

"Good morning Ranka," I said happily as Ranka smiled at me and than he let me go. I smiled and rolled up in my covers and rolled off the bed, not too hard so I wouldn't hurt myself. "I'm a caterpillar," I said and inched across the floor. Ranka laughed and Betsy sighed. Haruhi just chuckled as they all came in my room. I smiled and quickly got out of the covers and hugged Haruhi and then Betsy.

"Let's get beautiful girls," Ranka said and we got to work. First we ate some breakfast. No girl can get ready and be expected to look good for such a big day without eating breakfast first. I really didn't want to eat breakfast though because the evil pyromaniac butterflies were going crazy. However I quickly shoved food in my mouth and ate it when Ranka and Betsy threatened to force feed. I really did not want them to do that this morning or any morning for that matter.

Haruhi and I were the first ones to get our makeup and hair done. My hair was pulled back a bit at the top and at the back it was pinned with a lily clasp. The rest of my hair hung down in soft waves. I smiled as Betsy put on some pretty lip gloss that added a nice shine to my lips. She put mascara on my eyes and put on a little bit of shimmer eye shadow. I even let her put on a little blush but not too much.

Ranka did Haruhi's makeup to look natural yet really pretty. Her hair was also brushed and then curled out at the ends and it looked really cute. Ranka and Betsy just did their makeup to look pretty but not too outstanding. They said they wanted me to be the one to stand out more. I told them they could do their makeup however they wanted, but they insisted that I should be the one to stand out more.

I sighed as they all put on their dresses and shoes. Finally it was my turn. Betsy helped me with the dress and I slipped on my shoes. Ranka put the veil on my face. We smiled before heading outside to get in the limo. Betsy got in the limo but kept fidgeting. Ranka talked with her to help her calm down. Haruhi smiled at me as I hugged Joe as the butterflies were driving me crazy.

"You look beautiful Lexi," Haruhi said and I smiled. "Thank you Haruhi, you look gorgeous," I said and she chuckled. The driver smiled at all of us and said, "You all look very nice." Ranka smiled and started flirting with the driver, which made us laugh.

We soon arrived at Hunny's house and I was led to the sight where I was suppose to wait while everyone sat down and Hunny waited by the alter. I swallowed nervously praying that I did not trip. I really felt like walking down the isle with Joe in my hands, but Betsy took him away and put him in a seat at the front on my side of the guests. I sighed and Haruhi smiled at me as she walked out with Betsy. I gasped when my dad appeared beside me and offered his arm. I smiled happily, because I totally forgot that he was going to be here. I just thought that he and mom would be too busy to come.

"Glad you made it," I said to my dad as he smiled and we started walking down the isle to Hunny. Hunny was so handsome in his suit. I would have drooled if I wasn't blushing already. My dad smiled at Hunny as he gave me over to Hunny. I smiled sweetly at Hunny as we held hands and looked at the preacher.

The preacher went through the whole normal drill thing. I would tell all of you, but I don't remember all of it. All I remember is this part. "Do you Mitsukuni Haninozuka take Lexi McAllister to be your wife?" the preacher asked Hunny. "I do," Hunny said and smiled at me lovingly which made me blush. He placed the wedding ring on my finger. "Do you Lexi McAllister take Mitsukuni Haninozuka to be your husband?" the preacher asked me. I smiled and said, "I do." I put the wedding ring on Hunny's finger. The preacher smiled and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Hunny smiled and lifted my veil and pulled me into a kiss that made me see stars. Hikaru and Kaoru wolf whistled while everyone else clapped happily. Hunny smiled and we walked down the isle to his house. We entered the big room that we had set up for the reception. Everything was so beautiful. Hunny smiled and said, "I love you Lexi-chan." I hugged him and said, "I love you more Hunny." That caused him to laugh a bit as everyone came in and sat down.

After everyone ate, it was time to see the cake. I gasped as the largest cake I had ever seen came into view. Hunny's and my eyes were huge. I smiled and grabbed a piece of cake and fed it to Hunny as he fed me a small piece of cake. We laughed as a bit of icing got on his nose. I quickly leaned over and licked it off his nose before he could wipe it off. Cameras flashed and we laughed.

After cake it was time for dancing. Hunny and I had our special dance and than I had a special dance with my dad, and then it was dancing for everybody. I and Haruhi started dancing together at one point and I smiled as Haruhi showed her wilder side. Hikaru and Tamaki were very surprised by her actions and I loved it. I got pictures of their expressions.

Ranka and Betsy challenged me and Haruhi and I smirked. I snapped my fingers and a nice hip hop song came on. Haruhi smirked as well and we showed Ranka and Betsy how to really dance, which meant we won. Hunny looked at me with that hungry look and surprise on his face. I laughed and then I winked at him, which made him smile. He took my away from Haruhi and we started dancing to a nice dance song. It was a fast dance song so it was a ton of fun to dance to. I was dancing barefoot though, because there was no way I was going to dance in heels.

Later, Hunny and I were off to start our honeymoon, which meant we were on our way to the airport. I waved bye and gave hugs to all of my friends and family before Hunny and I got in the limo. Hunny pulled me into a kiss that tasted like cake, and I happily returned the kiss. "I love you Lexi-chan," he whispered and I smiled. "I love you Hunny," I whispered back and kissed him again.

Our honeymoon was a blast. We learned to surf, did some stuff that I'm not going to mention, ate great food and even new types of cake, we took a lot of pictures, and we were happily in love with each other. I just knew that no matter what, our lives would be great and full of happiness together.

Oh yeah before I forget, Hunny and I prank called Kyoya really well while we were on our honeymoon. I know we are going to be in a world of trouble when we get home, but we still have a week left of our honeymoon to not have to worry for our lives.

The End


End file.
